jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film)/Cast and crew
The Lost World Film Script The Lost World Film Transcript The Lost World: Jurassic Park/Media The Lost World box sets The Lost World: Jurassic Park movie mistakes The Lost World: Jurassic Park Deleted Scenes }} This article lists the complete cast and crew of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Cast *'Jeff Goldblum' as Dr. Ian Malcolm: a mathematician and chaos theorist. After barely surviving the Incident on Isla Nublar, Malcolm is more cynical and jaded as a result of his experience. He remains the voice of reason concerning InGen's activities. *'Julianne Moore' as Dr. Sarah Harding: a behavioral palaeontologist who is said to be at the top of her profession, Sarah is head strong and independent, which makes things difficult for Malcolm whom she is in a relationship with. *'Pete Postlethwaite' as Roland Tembo: a big-game hunter from England. Although sometimes violent, he adheres to his own strict moral code. He also dislikes Ludlow. *'Arliss Howard' as Peter Ludlow: Hammond's conniving nephew; a greedy and manipulative businessman first, last, and always. He is killed by a baby Tyrannosaurus. *'Richard Attenborough' as John Hammond: former CEO of InGen, a repentant Hammond takes steps to redeem himself and preserve Isla Sorna. He tries to have Malcolm forgive his negative expressions towards him before the Isla Nublar incident. *'Vince Vaughn' as Nick Van Owen: a well-traveled and experienced documentarian and environmentalist. *'Vanessa Lee Chester' as Kelly Malcolm: Malcolm's teenage daughter from a failed marriage, Kelly often feels estranged and alienated from her father. She tries to bridge the gap in their relationship by stowing-away in the trailers. *'Peter Stormare' as Dieter Stark: The Second-in-Command of the InGen team under Roland Tembo. He is killed by a pack of Compsognathus. *'Richard Schiff' as Eddie Carr: a timid and sardonic "Field Equipment Expert" who gives his life to save his friends. He is killed by a Tyrannosaurus. *'Thomas F. Duffy' as Dr. Robert Burke: an palaeontologist who is proven to be incorrect on more than one occasion. He is killed by a female Tyrannosaurus Rex. *'Harvey Jason' as Ajay Sidhu: Roland's immensely loyal and long-time hunting partner from India. He is killed by a Velociraptor. *'Thomas Rosales JR.' as Carter: Dieter's only friend, whose lack of attention results in his boss being ripped apart. He was later killed by the female Tyrannosaurus, who trampled him. *'Ariana Richards' as Lex Murphy: Hammond's granddaughter and a survivor of the Isla Nublar fiasco. She greets Malcolm when he arrives at her grandfather's home and informs him that not everything is as it should be. *'Joseph Mazzello' as Tim Murphy: Lex's younger brother, who also survived the events on Isla Nublar. *'Camilla Belle' as Cathy Bowman: A young girl who is attacked by Compies when her family stumbles upon Site B during a yacht cruise. She survives the assault, but Ludlow still uses the incident to gain control of InGen. *'Cyd Strittmatter' as Deirdre Bowman: Cathy's mother, a constant worrier who fears for her daughter's safety. *'Robin Sachs' as Paul Bowman: The patriarch of the Bowman family. He assures his wife that Cathy will be fine on her own, unaware of which island they're on. *'Geno Silva' as Carlos: Captain of the Costa Rican barge Mar del Plata, Carlos is hired to take Malcolm's team to Site B. However, he refuses to approach the interior of the island, eager to warn the team about the aptly named "Five Deaths". *'Colton James' as Benjamin: Citizen of San Diego and one of those affected by the infamous San Diego incident. *'Bernard Shaw' as Himself: a news anchor for CNN who reports on the aftermath of the San Diego incident. *'David Koepp' as The Unlucky Bastard: A citizen who attempts to escape Buck unsuccessfully as he is devoured by him. *